Tigerclaw Drabbles
by purplefern
Summary: Because there aren't enough Tigerclaw fanfictions, in my opinion. Here's how it goes, I find a Word of the Day, and then I write a short piece that had to do with Tigerclaw based on that word. Anything could really happen, but most of these revolve around angst because I'm a depressing person, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

Word-of-the-Day prompt: Gibbosity

Definition: the state of being hunchbacked

Quick summary: Teenage Tigerclaw in the criminal underworld. You do what you have to to survive.

* * *

Tigerclaw looked down at his prey from the rooftops, and old begging man, struck with gibbosity. The teen cringed slightly at the thought of robbing someone so helpless, but soon shook it off. This was the only way he could survive in the cruel world in which he lived; especially someone like him.

Living in the criminal underbelly of the city, Tigerclaw learned that it was eat or be eaten; and you did whatever you had to to survive. If that meant robbing an old hunchback of his dinner, then so be it. So he took a breath, and jumped.

* * *

_Because boredom, and lack of inspiration on other stories. Also, I don't think there's enough Tigerclaw on this site. So, I found a word-of-the-day and used it to write a 100 word Tigerclaw drabble. So, R&amp;R, more than likely until next chapter, I think I like this idea. _


	2. Chapter 2

Word-of-the-Day: Disambiguate

Definition: to remove ambiguity from

Quick summary: Tigerclaw reflects on living in the now, instead of living in the past.

* * *

Tigerclaw could remember, just barely, a time when he had been in a state like his new ally Bradford was in. He had been a child torn between the human life he remembered, and the mutant life he was resigned to. It was a miserable experience, but Tigerclaw had long since moved past it.

His life, his sense of self was disambiguated when he had shoved his human memories away and lived only as what he had become. Now, only if he greatly struggled could he remember his human face, but his human name completely was out of his reach.

* * *

_I think I used that word correctly... R&amp;R, until next chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

Word-of-the-Day: shtick

Definition: do you really need one?

Quick summary: A young Tigerclaw's boss does some thinking.

* * *

The ringmaster chuckled to himself, thinking, _What a great shtick. Find a freak, put him in an "act", and let people empty their pockets to get a look at 'em. Ha, there's one born every minute. _

Here he frowned, thinking of his newest addition. Annoying and impossible, that one was. Always refusing to listen, then crying for his parents. Yeesh, did that mean that there were more freaks like him? It only made things worse that the kid spoke little English. Well, he'd have to learn, or else the ringmaster would let the trainer's whip do the talking for him.

* * *

_Poor little Tigerclaw, the circus is one of the worst places for a mutant. Well, my version. Who knows? Maybe he was in a nice circus or something. R&amp;R, until next chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

Word-of-the-Day: Gloaming

Definition: twilight /dusk

Summary: Tigerclaw remembers a happy moment.

* * *

Tigerclaw can't remember many happy moments in his life, but there is one that he will never forget. A memory of a simple everyday scene, a man and a women sitting on a porch with their child between them, all of them silhouetted by the gloaming light. They were celebrating something, he couldn't remember what, but he well remembered the peace, happiness, and love that that moment contained.

Tigerclaw couldn't fight the bittersweet smile when he got to the end. The women embraced her child then kissed the top of his head as she carried him in for the night.

* * *

_Please review! Until next chapter! _


	5. Chapter 5

Word-of-the-Day: rimple

Definition: to wrinkle

Quick summary: Tigerclaw's first job.

* * *

Tigerclaw rimpled the scrap of paper in his hand; claws tearing holes in it and warping the writing on it further. All the note contained was a name and address, which he had already memorized. The name and address of the man he was going to kill. The first man he was hired to kill.

Tigerclaw had killed before- and had claimed their weapons afterwards- but this was the first time he was killing for pay. He didn't know when he had turned into an assassin for hire, but after this job, he knew there would be no turning back.

* * *

_R&amp;R, please. (And thank you, Bubblyshell, for your reviews. If it weren't for you this poor story wouldn't have any reviews at all.) Until next chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

Word-of-the-Day: lambent

Definition: softly bright or radiant

Quick Summary: On the hunt. Tigerclaw does the job from the last chapter.

* * *

The full moon's lambent light shone down on Tigerclaw as he stalked quietly after his prey. Ears swiveled on his head, listening for any sign of the prey's movement. Lifting his head in the air, Tigerclaw took a deep sniff, hoping to find a scent. Nothing.

Not wanting to admit defeat, he tried again, concentrating. This time, he found the scent. His claws unsheathed in anticipation of the kill, but he retracted them, instead reaching for one of the guns at his hip. He needed a weapon for a professional kill. This wasn't a hunt for food, but for business.

* * *

_So, R&amp;R, until next chapter. _


	7. Chapter 7

Word-of-the-Day: (*sigh*) bugbear (yes, this is an actual word, according to Dictionary. com)

Definition: any source, real or imaginary of needless fear

Quick summary: We go back in time to little Tigerclaw again. He has a lot to be afraid of…

* * *

The young tiger mutant looked cautiously back and forth as he darted from alley to alley in the night. Although he had escaped from the circus weeks ago the panic of being re-captured remained with him. Any human he saw- especially the men- was a bugbear for him; sending him into near panic whenever he came across one.

Gone were images of smiling school children, comforting parents, friends and family; replaced by the ring master and his cold stare, the jeering crowds, and worse, the trainer towering over him threateningly. He wanted to have nothing to do with humans again.

* * *

_Gosh these are all so depressing; maybe I should change the genre to angst. And, in case you haven't noticed (or have just started reading this), this story now actually has cover art, done by me! Yay! Anyway, R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	8. Chapter 8

Word-of-the-Day: enervate

Definition: to weaken or destroy the strength or vitality

Quick summary: Tigerclaw's cause for vengeance.

* * *

Two warriors stared each other down, prepared to fight. They had feuded for years, but finally Tigerclaw's rival officially challenged him. Today, steel would settle this.

Both charged, swords clashing with a resounding clang. They clashed several times, before with one skilled twist, Tigerclaw poised his sword under his opponents' head.

"Surrender."

"Not without consolation!"He slashed at Tigerclaw with a hidden blade, who fell to the ground, enervated by white-hot pain shooting up his spine. He looked up to see his rival escaping with his tail clenched in his hand.

Anger fueled him, and Tigerclaw screamed, "I will get revenge!"

* * *

_Tigerclaw speaks! Yay, finally some dialogue. R&amp;R _


	9. Bonus Word!

Word-of-the-Day bonus chapter: camelopard (yes, this is a word. I'm not making this stuff up!)

Definition: a giraffe

Quick summary: Another country, another job, another rich guy with a strange hobby to kill.

* * *

Tigerclaw scanned his surroundings; the inside of a mansion that housed his current prey. He tensed as his eyes caught sight of a figure, before realizing it was only a stuffed animal. A quick glance at the plaque below supplied the label "camelopard".

Further inspection of the room showed walls lined with taxidermy of all kinds. He froze, fur raised, when he caught sight of a stuffed tiger- stood up mid-pounce, never to reach its prey. Resolutely suppressing a shiver, he continued silently down the hall to finish his job. This was one kill he could ease his conscience about.

* * *

_I technically wrote this yesterday, but forgot to post it, whoops! Well, here you go, a bonus chapter! R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	10. Chapter 10

Word-of-the-Day: equanimity

Definition: mental or emotional stability or composure, especially under tension or strain; calmness; equilibrium.

Quick summary: Even Tigerclaw has his exposed moments.

* * *

Even the strongest of warriors can get nightmares. Their pride unable to resist as they drift in subconscious dreamworlds makes their mind have no guilt in being afraid. And so even Tigerclaw, a fierce warrior who was usually nothing but equanimity, could be found every now and again waking from his rest with a scream or a strangled yowl, claws digging into the side of the bed that had been lent to him. His past haunted his nightmares. Even after waking- the nightmares gone- the memories that they rooted from would flash across his mind, probably never to leave him.

* * *

_This word was so Tigerclaw I almost didn't even know what to do with it. So, R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	11. Chapter 11

Word-of-the-Day: brusque

Definition: abrupt in manner; blunt; rough

Quick summary: The Mutants chat, and Tigerclaw is less-than-forthcoming.

* * *

"So, what's your story, anyway?"

Tigerclaw internally flinched at the nonchalant question from Bradford, who sat across the table from him at the Foot HQ dining room (which was mostly empty since robots had replaced soldiers).

"A person's past is their own, and I'd rather not talk about mine" he answered, more brusquely than he normally would have.

"Yeah but," his ally pushed hesitantly "If we're going to work together, don't you think we should know each other a little?"

Memories played back in Tigerclaw's mind, most horrible. "Trust me, my friend; you would not want to hear my story."

* * *

_R&amp;R, until next chapter (though, with school starting up, who knows when those could be?) _


	12. Holy Story-Arc, Batman!

Word-of-the-Day: aperçu

Definition: an immediate impression; _especially_**:** an intuitive insight, or a brief survey or sketch

Quick Summary: Tigerclaw gets captured while on a mission. *gasp*

* * *

Tigerclaw opened his eyes to relative darkness. Relative; because to a human it would have been pitch black, but he could see gray walls; and had a sense of size and shape of the room. This wasn't much helpful, so he consulted a sense more informative than sight.

He sniffed the air. Animals straw metal sweat rope all invaded his nose, giving him an aperçu of where he was imprisoned. His breath hitched when he smelled something all-too-familiar. No… he couldn't be back in this place; he had escaped! Facts said otherwise. Tigerclaw had been brought back to the circus.

* * *

_This is probably going to take a few hundred words to finish. I'm thinking three-ish. R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	13. HSAB! part 2: Interrogation

Word-of-the-Day: Rapport

Definition: relation marked by harmony, conformity, accord, or affinity

Quick summary: An interrogation while captured.

* * *

The cell window opened and the man at it said, "So, you've finally been brought back to me. Ya shoulda known. Freaks like you can't get much farther than the circus."

Tigerclaw didn't reply. He and ringmaster had never had a rapport, and he knew nothing had changed. Rather than listen to ringmaster's speech, he planned his second escape.

"Silent as ever, huh? I used to think you were too dumb to talk, but then you went and escaped."

Tigerclaw remained silent.

Ringmaster huffed, and closed the window, saying, "No escaping this time"

_Yeah, right. _thought Tigerclaw as the window closed.

* * *

_I feel like this might cause confusion, so I'll clarify. I know I said in the other chapter that Tigerclaw would cry for his parents/ speak and stuff, but he fell silent right after that, and didn't talk often. Just, you know, clearing that up. R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	14. HSAB! part 3: Escape

Word-of-the-Day: fink

Definition: to inform to the police; squeal.

Quick Summary: Time to escape!

* * *

Night fell, and Tigerclaw readied for his escape. He wasn't a helpless cub anymore; this time he'd escape without luck.

He scoffed at the cell's steel door. Such puny, thin metal. He ran his claws through it, carving his own door. Stepping out into the open air, he saw ringmaster staring at him and shaking like a leaf. He glared at him baring his fangs, and dared him to stop him. Ringmaster didn't move.

"That's what I thought".

Ringmaster watched Tigerclaw leave, still shaking, and muttered to himself, "Let him leave. Not like he can fink on me for kidnapping, anyway".

* * *

_And, end. Of story-arc, not of the story, of course. R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	15. Chapter 15

_Bubblyshell22 (PM's not working for some reason, so I'm replying to your review this way): Ha, ha, well, the ringmaster's not very brave. He's really just all talk. Tigerclaw scared him so much that he decided NOT to try and stop him. _

* * *

Word-of-the-Day: crazy-quilt

Definition: resembling a patchwork quilt without a design **:** haphazard

Quick summary: Random piece of a moment. A calm night of roof-top jumping.

* * *

The roof-tops lay crazy-quilt below, as Tigerclaw jumped from building to building. Theoretically, he could just use his jetpack, not having to do any jumping at all, but he preferred to travel this way; feeling his leg muscles coil underneath him, and then launching himself into the air across the empty space.

The cold night air whipped at his fur, and he gladly took a break to enjoy the breeze. It wasn't very often that he let himself just relax and enjoy the moment. So he enjoyed the strange calmness of the moment, and looked at the city view below.

* * *

_R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	16. Crossover Chapter

Word-of-the-Day: Ameslan

Definition: American Sign Language

Quick Summary: Things get even more random with a Gargoyles crossover. Tigerclaw, Claw; Claw, Tigerclaw.

* * *

Tigerclaw was admittedly curious, and almost surprised to find _another_ mutant tiger; especially one with wings.

The mutate looked equally curious, and a lot more surprised.

_Did Sevarius do this to you? _He asked in ameslan, which Tigerclaw fortunately knew.

"No"

The mute tiger's curiosity turned to confusion, for reasons unknown to Tigerclaw, but continued on.

_Oh. Well, if you want to stay, the Labyrinth is open to anyone. Name's Claw, by the way. _

"_Tiger_claw, and no, I'm fine."

_Alright, _replied Claw with a silent sigh of disappointment,_ Feel free to come back, though. Talon and Maggie'd like to meet you. _

"Maybe"

* * *

_I'm sorry for any confused readers, who don't understand any of this. This is just something I've been wanting to do. If you're really __really __curious, you can watch either the Gargoyles episode "Metamorphosis" or "The Cage" , and those can give you an idea of who Claw (and who the mutates and Sevarius) is. R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	17. Chapter 17

Word-of-the-Day: singultus

Definition: A hiccup.

Quick summary: Sometimes random strangers can do you a kindness. (Post-circus, pre- criminal underworld)

* * *

Tigerclaw sat, counting the money that he'd found.

"Not even-hic!- enough for-hic!- a can of tuna…" he sighed to himself. Great, he had hiccups, _and_ he'd be scavenging dinner.

"A horrible case of singultus" Tigerclaw turned in surprise, to see a man come towards him.

Sensing no hostility, Tigerclaw asked, confused, "Sing-hic!-gul-hic!-_what_?"

"Hiccups" he replied with a strange knowing smile. "Fortunately, I know just the right cure; that's pretty cheap."

Tigerclaw looked down at his meager earnings, when he heard clinking, and his pile grew. Looking up, he saw the man smile at him, winking, before he left the alley.

* * *

_You know, just your usual weird guy in an alley who knows fancy terms and doesn't mind mutants. Like…the Professor (2k3 series). Yeah, think of that guy like the Professor. Meh… I think I'm better off writing angst… R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	18. Chapter 18

Word-of-the-Day: cherry-pick

Definition: to select with great care

Quick Summary: Food isn't always easy to find when you aren't working.

* * *

When it came to finding his meals every day, Tigerclaw couldn't cherry-pick. If he had money from a job, than life was better, he could either disguise himself to buy food, or have someone else buy it for him.

But, when he was in-between jobs, with no money to speak of, he'd hunt or scavenge to get meals. Sick as it might seem to a human, he vastly preferred to hunt instead of scavenge. The food tasted fresher when he hunted it, and was undeniably _his_, so never could it be said that he had to rely on others to survive.

* * *

_R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	19. Chapter 19

Word-of-the-Day: crinose

Definition: hairy

Quick summary: The moment his life changed forever.

* * *

Pain flooded his body, threatening to make him pass out, but he fought against it. But, as he looked down at his arm, and saw it become crinose with orange fur, he thought maybe it would've been better to be unconscious, after all.

He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming as the pain continued, but he did anyway as his teeth turned into fangs; piercing his bottom lip. He had fought unconsciousness off as long as he could, but as the mutation came to end, he collapsed. When he woke up, his life could never be the same.

* * *

_R&amp;R, until next chapter. Seriously, please review. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Anything in italics is within-the-story-wise being said in Japanese. _

Word-of-the-Day: pica

Definition: an abnormal desire to eat substances not usually eaten

Quick summary: Immediately following the last chapter.

* * *

He woke up in a small cage, disorientated and confused, because everything was just _too much_. Too much sound, too much smell, too much _hair, _too many urges_. _Fight and flight, a pica in his mind for raw meat, restlessness in the night.

He clenched his hands over his ears, finding that they had migrated to the top of his head, crying with the overwhelmingness of it all. He shook his head furiously, trying to get it all to just _go away. _

"_Mommy"_, he whimpered, curling up against the side of the cage, hoping instinctively that she'd make this better.

* * *

_R&amp;R,PLEASE! Until next chapter! _


	21. Chapter 21: Mini-song fic

_Note: I'm cheating a little on the word count, because I really want to make this a song fic. So, song lyrics I use, since they technically aren't my words, do not count in my word count. You know, in case anyone was serious to holding me to the 100-word 'challenge' I've set for myself. I don't own Cats: The Musical, or any of the lyrics from the song I'm using. _

* * *

Word-of-the-Day: rapt

Definition: deeply engrossed or absorbed

Quick summary: A cat has not one, but three names.

* * *

_I tell you a cat must have three different names._

Tigerclaw's no exception to this rule, even if he was once human.

_First of all, there's the name that the family use daily _

In his case, the name that Ringmaster gave him. Oh, no, that man had not named him Tigerclaw, Saber: The Mutant Tiger Kid, he thinks his name was then.

_But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular  
A name that's peculiar, and more dignified  
Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular  
Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?_

When he left the circus, he shed his undignified circus name, and renamed himself. Tigerclaw; a name that suited him, and kept his pride.

_But above and beyond there's still one name left over  
And that is the name that you never will guess  
The name that no human research can discover  
But the cat himself knows, and will never confess_

Tigerclaw's original, human name. The name he'd tell no-one; that he'd hold close to himself, thinking about it, and recalling the memories it contained as he stared up at the full moon rapt in thought.

_When you notice a cat in profound meditation  
The reason, I tell you, is always the same:  
His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation  
Of the thought  
Of the thought  
Of the thought  
Of his name _

* * *

_R&amp;R., please. The only review I've gotten recently is a flame. :/ Until next chapter! _


	22. Chapter 22

Word-of-the-Day: impregnable

Definition: unconquerable

Quick summary: Following the events of chapter 8

It was a sorry sight to see: the impregnable Tigerclaw, lying face down in the dust, blood pouring down his legs.

Growling lowly at his rival, he pushed himself to his feet, craning his neck to look at the extensiveness of his injury. Pain throbbed up his spine, and the blood trickled down to his ankle-fur, but Tigerclaw ignored it; wrapping his handkerchief around the stub that was once his tail. After a brief moment of self-pity-his poor _tail_\- his thoughts turned to anger at his rival. Vowing revenge once more, Tigerclaw stalked back to his hideout to rest and heal.

_R&amp;R,Until next chapter. _


	23. Chapter 23

Word-of-the-Day: tantivy

Definition: a rush

Quick summary: Young Tigerclaw learns that the world's view of him has changed.

* * *

The just-recently-mutated child sprinted home, occasionally stumbling over his unfamiliar new legs and tail. The thought of home shadowed recent events, so he didn't think twice about running into town.

As screams erupted around him, he looked behind him, wondering why. He looked forward again to see a tantivy of men come towards him, armed. He froze, confused about why they were attacking him- he was only a boy! He broke out of it when a bullet grazed his arm, scraping the skin beneath his pelt. Tears welling up in pain and fear, he turned and fled from the town.

* * *

_R&amp;R, please! Until next chapter! _


	24. Chapter 24

Word (phrase?) of the Day: sotto voce

Definition: under the breath; in an undertone or in a private matter

Quick summary: Everyone has feelings and wants to love and be loved, including Tigerclaw. He's just hid them away, locked them in a safe, and then built a brick wall around that safe. But, when he was younger… (Teenager, barely pre-criminal-underworld)

* * *

He first saw her when he was hunting for dinner. She wasn't special, just another human. If he was honest, what first attracted him to her was that she had food, generously given to who needed it.

But then he kept seeing more of her. She helped the homeless community, but unlike other humans she didn't seem afraid or repulsed.

Then, he'd go out of his way to see her. He imagined them meeting, and her not being afraid.

But she never saw him. The closest he got to their meeting was a sotto voce "hi" spoken to the shadows.

* * *

_R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	25. Chapter 25

Word-of-the-Day: demesne

Definition: a region or domain

Quick Summary: Enter: the rival (late 20's-ish, I think)

* * *

Tigerclaw watched the man, frowning. This was _his _demesne, anyone who did business in this part of town could tell you that. And yet, this _stranger_, this _human_, was operating on his turf.

Tigerclaw huffed in annoyance. If humans didn't have such pathetic senses of smell, there would be no question of whose territories were whose. He had lived in, worked in, and scratched this area enough that any creature with a sensible nose would know this was his area, and not to push into it. This man had to learn, or Tigerclaw would confront him, and it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

_R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	26. Chapter 26

Word-of-the-Day: yaff

Definition: to bark or yelp

Quick summary: Tigerclaw reflects while carrying an injured team-mate back to base. (Post-"Invasion")

* * *

Tigerclaw attempted to ignore the chaos that raged around him as he carried unconscious Bradford back to Foot HQ.

And yet part of him thought this wasn't his fight. He was an assassin; hired to kill Shredder's enemies. Not to take over the world.

He especially didn't want to conquer Earth for the Kraang. Although he accepted his mutant life, he still fiercely hated the aliens. They had taken a child from his home, and torn his life apart. That he couldn't forget.

A soft yaff from Bradford broke him from his thoughts, and Tigerclaw continued back to the Foot base.

* * *

_After rewinding and pausing the part where Tigerclaw says "the city is ours" and looking intently at his expression too many times, I've determined that he isn't exactly happy about it. Then I got to thinking about what his job is, and decided that taking over the world really isn't in his job description. R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	27. Chapter 27

Word-of-the-Day: mythomane

Definition: a person with a strong or irresistible propensity for fantasizing

Quick summary: More circus-reflecting (happy this time, I promise. Also, first person! What?).

* * *

When I was a young man, sometimes I tried to picture my family. Of my human family, I barely remembered anything, only glimpses.

The main images to come to mind were the people that raised me during my new life. The other "circus freaks"; the werewolf-man mythomane who told stories, the Siamese twins who simultaneously were my mother and aunt, the bearded lady who was a grandmother to us all. They comforted me on the worst days (often I would be treated far worse than any of us, probably because I was the least human), and were there for me.

* * *

_R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	28. Chapter 28

Word-of-the-Day: Threnody

Definition: a song of lamentation for the dead **:** elegy

Quick summary: A disappearance breaks hearts.

* * *

Their little boy had not come home. When they walked into his room in the morning, they were greeted only by an empty mat and an open window. They were scared then; terrified.

But now they felt only empty. Weeks. He had been missing for weeks now.

When they heard gun-shots ring down the streets, they barely moved, caught up in their threnody-like cries for their son. Other villagers later told them that a tiger of some sort had wandered into the city, only to be chased out.

They didn't know it, but then their boy had finally come home.

* * *

_Have established my little back-story head-canon that Tigerclaw snuck out on the night the Kraang grabbed him? I don't remember if I've written about that, yet. Anyway, that's the circumstance. R&amp;R, until next chapter! _


	29. Chapter 29

Word-of-the-Day: specter

Definition: a visible incorporeal spirit, especially one of a terrifying nature; ghost; phantom; apparition.

Quick summary: In the circus, memories come like ghosts.

* * *

He could only stare into the space behind where the trainer was yelling at him. He knew that he should listen, or be hurt later, but he couldn't turn his gaze away. Because there, beyond the edge of the stage, stood two specter-like forms.

No longer hearing the shouts of the trainer, tears welled in the boy's eyes, and he whispered in a small voice, raspy from disuse, "_Mommy?_" Tears flowing freer he ran towards his beloved, long-missing parents. He leapt, wrapping his arms around his mother. But instead of the warm flesh and comfort he desired; only the ground met him.

* * *

_Hey, I'm back! And as depressing as ever. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R, please. _


	30. Chapter 30

Word of the Day: happenstance

Definition: a chance happening or event.

Quick summary: Tigerclaw has fun messing with Fishface.

* * *

One afternoon, by happenstance, Tigerclaw and Fishface ended up both coming early to a report for Shredder, and were standing alone in the throne room. They stood awkwardly, and the only sound was that of laser-blasts that poured in faintly through the window from the Kraangs' constant invasion.

Tigerclaw glanced over to Fishface, and when he noticed the fish give a slight shudder, a sudden mean-but-playful urge that cats are sometimes subject to took him to mess with his partner. When their eyes met, Tigerclaw gave a large, and decidedly toothy, smile. Fishfash flinched visibly, and Tigerclaw chuckled lowly to himself.

* * *

_That makes for a nice short change of pace, I should think. R&amp;R Until next chapter! _


	31. Full-length Christmas special

Word of the Day: edutainment

Definition: educational entertainment

Summary: Tigerclaw learns the true meaning of Christmas…more or less.

* * *

Tigerclaw, having spent his childhood on the streets, and the time after as an assassin, had little to no idea of this "Christmas" holiday. So, when he moved to America to work for the Shredder, and saw decorations appear around the city, and heard the same songs sung throughout the city, he was confused, and curious.

He casually asked his teammates about the holiday, but Bradford waved him off with a "Bah, humbug" (whatever that meant), and Xever only wanted to share his knowledge on mistletoe. Still curious, Tigerclaw decided to watch his own form of edutainment, to learn more about Christmas. He flipped through channels, stopping on anything that said Christmas. He saw claymation reindeer, children with a small, gangly tree, and a green furry something driving a sleigh of bright presents. When he got to a scene of a movie he had been watching after hearing the familiar phrase "bah humbug" of a small poor family, enjoying a Christmas dinner with each other, his heart clenched, and it started to grow a few sizes. Then he turned off the tv with a decided click, and sat down rubbing his temple, agreeing with Bradford's sentiment: "Bah, humbug".

* * *

_Yes, it's too long. It's my present to all of you. Merry Christmas! And Happy Hanukkah! _


	32. Chapter 32

Word of the day: superfluous

Definition: extra/ unnecessary

Quick summary:Following the events of whatever chapter it was where Tigerclaw was run out of town as a kid.

* * *

The young mutant sat in the forest, sniffling and crying quietly to himself. He dared not cry louder, for fear that the men with guns would return. His arm stung where the bullet grazed him, the pain of it making him cry more.

While he cried, he suddenly heard the voice of his father, reminding him in a strong voice that tears were superfluous.

"No matter how much you cry, son" he heard him say, "it won't change anything. You have to be strong".

Drying his tears, the boy stood. He would do what his father wanted. He wouldn't cry, he would be strong.

* * *

_It's a little too long, but I think that's ok since I haven't written anything with this for a while. Also, I'm writing this during French class. Shhhh... don't tell. *whispers* R&amp;R, until next chapter.  
_


	33. Chapter 33

_I"M ALIVE! Sort of. Only on some stories, for now. _

_Anyway, I'm going to forget about the 100 word limit from now on, I think. I owe to you long-waiting guys to give you a little bit more than only 100 words for all of your patience. _

* * *

Word of the Day: frangible

Definition: easy breakable; fragile

Brief summary: A young Tigerclaw contemplates his strength. (Circus days. Ten-ish years old)

* * *

He looks at his clawed hand, delicately curled around the object of his interest, and thinks how horribly frangible it is. At least, to him. Raising the glass globe to his eyes, he gives it a small shake, and can't help but feel his spirits raise as he sees the miniature winter wonderland inside the delicate snowglobe. He only feels a flicker of sadness when he remembers the first one he had had.

His new circus family had bought him one from their tiny souvenir stand for his birthday. He had been overjoyed at the gift, and overwhelmed by the love of this mismatched family. But he had been too excited, too eager to see the snow flutter inside. When he grabbed the globe to shake it, it shattered in his powerful hands, leaving cuts and scrapes behind. At first he had only stared shocked at his bleeding hand, but it didn't take long for the tears to come. His family, caring people that they were, thought that he was hurt. But that wasn't it at all. He was frustrated and guilty, and even a bit scared of himself. They had all saved to get _him_ that snowglobe, and he just went and broke it. (He hadn't known at the time that it actually wasn't that expensive.) This wasn't the first time he had done something like that, either. He had been breaking stuff all the time, ever since _it _had happened. He didn't mean to break them, he just still wasn't used to being so strong. It made him worried, and think about what would happen if he hurt one of his family.

Breaking out of his memories and worries, the young mutant couldn't help but notice that the snow settled on the bottom. So, carefully, oh so carefully, he lifts the snowglobe back up, and gives it a gentle shake once again.

* * *

_So, R&amp;R, until next chapter. _


	34. Chapter 34

Word of the Day: herald

Definition: to give notice of

Brief summary: Tigerclaw should have known that serving the Shredder was no good. (Slight AU where the Earth is not completely wiped from existence, but the Triceratons still took over thanks to the Shredder)

* * *

Tigerclaw really should have listened to his instincts. Usually, that wasn't a problem. For a long time out on the streets his instincts were the only thing keeping him alive. He had known that working for the Shredder was asking for disaster, he had known it since his master had decided to team up with the Kraang. He had known it when he saw him suspend his own cub above a vat of mutagen as bait. A dozen different times had heralded that staying with someone as unstable as the Shredder would lead to problems. But, rather than listen to his more accurate animal side, he had been a fool and had listened to his human pride instead. His pride that told him that he was hired to do a job, and to leave without finishing that job would dishonor him. Sometimes he wished he could get rid of his useless human side for good.

But, instead, he had been a fool and listened to it despite knowing better, had stayed to do his duty rather than leave to save himself. And now the world was in ruins. Despite what some people thought of him, Tigerclaw was not completely without morals. He personally felt that to lack any sort of moral system- even a corrupt one- was the same as having no having no sense at all. One needed _something _to make decisions by, after all. So, although it was far laxer than many's, he still had morals. And working for a man so twisted that he would allow the world to be destroyed definitely went against those morals. It was bad enough the first time that Shredder allowed aliens to take over the planet- at least the Kraang had only made it as far as New York, and had a deal to leave the Foot Clan (more importantly, himself) alone. But the second time, the

Shredder did not even have a deal with these Triceratons, he just valued his vengeance over all of the world. He was about to let the world be sucked into a black hole (fortunately, Splinter had still had enough energy in his dying breath to shut down the machine long enough for the Mutanimals and the _sane _Foot Clan members to destroy it) to kill one rat, and he had said so himself. Tigerclaw had to wonder what kind of man that was, that would trade the world _twice _to kill one person.

One he shouldn't have worked for, he decided.

So where did he stand now? The turtles were still alive, so technically his job was not done, and he- the fearless Tigerclaw- was beginning to worry now that the Shredder would not let him leave even if he desired to. But he had had enough working for this madman. He would have to decide eventually, he couldn't stay in this uncertain state for very long. He had to either commit himself to his job and the Shredder's will, and fully become a part of the Foot Clan, or make the decision to leave and live with the dishonor of abandoning his job.

* * *

_Yup, definitely abandoning the 100 word limit. Anyway, here we are again with Tigerclaw questioning just why in the world he's sticking with the Foot Clan, even though his boss is a nut that's willing to destroy the world (twice!)for the sake of killing one person. (Maybe this time he'll actually leave. Who knows. We'll have to wait for the end of this space deal to see if the "Rogue Tigerclaw arc" that people were thinking about back in season three ever becomes a thing. Still rooting for TC character development. Hey, I can dream.) R&amp;R, until next chapter. _


	35. Chapter 35

_Rather long author's note at the end of this, but I'd appreciate it if you could read it and tell me your thoughts. That's all I'll say for now, on with the chapter!_

* * *

Word of the Day: foliage

Definition: leaves on trees

Brief summary: He had lost his home and his humanity. What was a boy to do, now? (child TC, pre-circus, post-mutation)

For a long time after his tears had finally stopped flowing, all he could do was sit underneath the tree he had collapsed under after running as far and hard away from the mean men as he could. He felt like he was frozen in that position, and all he could do was stare into the foliage above him. He didn't know how long he had sat there for, when he finally was broken out of it when he smelt something, and his stomach growled at him. Even then, all he could-or would- think about was how hungry he was. He _definitely_ did not notice or think about how his new-found tail had begun to swish back and forth along the dry grass, and he _certainly_ did not feel the way his ears swiveled atop his head as they tracked the sounds in the surrounding forest, and there was no _thought in his head at all_ about how the men had chased him and shot at him, and Oh-no-his-arm-was-still-bleeding.

He hardly even noticed as another tear tracked its way down his face, aside from the slightest surprise at finding he still had tears to shed. He had tried so hard to stay strong, like his father would want him to, but he still found rogue tears building up in his eyes after every time he swiped them away. And every swivel of his ears, swish of his tail, and throb of his arm brought the tears coming again, as he bit his lip and stared into the treetops above.

Shaking his head to regain his composure-_again_ he thought disappointedly of himself- he ripped a strip of cloth from his already tattered shirt, and tied it as tightly as he could around the scrape on his arm. That was one thing he could fix, at least. Staring forlornly at his orange and black furred arm, he wished that he could fix everything else, too. As his stomach gave a demanding growl, he got the faintest of smiles. At least that was one more problem he could find a solution to. As long as he had those, he would be able to keep himself from thinking about the things he couldn't set right. So, standing and ignoring what he couldn't do anything about, he left to try and find food. And take things one problem at a time.

* * *

_I tried hard to keep this in line with what I've written in past chapters, like him remembering his dad telling him that crying doesn't solve anything. Yeah, I don't know, I feel like even as a kid, Tigerclaw would try to prioritize, at least a bit. It matches with how I've made his parents, too, and with teenage TC in the first drabble I did. Hopefully, all of this is staying together and characterizing him similarly. With so many chapters it's getting hard to make sure I don't contradict myself. Well, anyway, what did you think?_

_Also! I've been considering for a long time putting this into chronological order; long time followers especially, thoughts? Would that be a good idea or just a confusing waste of time?_

_R&amp;R Until next chapter!_


	36. Chapter 36

Word of the Day: diminutive

Definition: small

Brief Summary: AU What if young, newly mutated, Tigerclaw had made it to his parents?

The mourning couple stared at the diminutive tiger-like figure that practically curled into a ball on their doorstep. The little thing was crying hard, its cries surprisingly human, and seemed to be trying to say something, but neither of the two humans could understand it through its sobs. They traded puzzled glances, slightly saddened, as the tiger boy almost reminded them of the son they had recently lost. Finally, the woman bent down towards the crying form, her motherly heart going out to the child.

"There, there" she comforted, her hand hovering just above the striped head, wanting to stroke his hair like she would a human child's, but unsure if it was safe. "It's alright" to her surprise, and, admittedly, terror, the tiger's hand shot up and gripped her own. At this point, the tiger boy pushed his tears aside enough that she was able to understand a single word, said over and over.

"Mother".

She could only stare in shock, before her husband pried the crying child off of her hand. The heartbroken look the tiger boy gave her was enough to make her stop her husband from chasing away the little tiger further. "Come here," she said softly, beckoning to the now shaking child. The boy stepped towards her, keeping his distance, but staring hopefully into her eyes. And then, she realized despite the fur, and the different colored eyes, and the new, cat-like nose, this was her son. "My baby" she whispered, relieved and surprised beyond words, as she fearlessly took her son in a hug. "My baby boy, you came home". And then she cried for joy. He may have been different, but he was alive, and back in her arms, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Yeeahh...it's a thing. R&amp;R, please. Until next chapter._


	37. Chapter 37

_WHY THE HECK IS TIGERCLAW STILL IN THE FOOOOOOOOTT!?_

_Warning: rant thinly veiled as fanfiction. Be prepared for a lack of plot and questionable character voice. Plus an even longer actual rant in the end author's note. Sorry, got a bit carried away with that._

* * *

Word of the Day: myrmidon

Definition: a loyal follower; _especially_ **:** a subordinate who executes orders unquestioningly or unscrupulously

Brief summary: When had he stopped questioning the Shredder? Tigerclaw is beginning to feel like a different person.

* * *

What was he doing here? Sometimes the thought crept up on him at night, when his more nocturnal nature kept him up, and the Foot had nothing to do. He would spend the night sitting on the edge of his bed in the new Foot headquarters, staring at the blank brown wall and thinking. What was he still doing here, leading the Foot in the injured Shredder's place?

During the day, for whatever reason, he never thought about why he was here. He just continued doing what he had been for nearly the past year. Leading the underlings of the Foot clan under the order of his employer Oroku Saki. It was like he was on auto pilot, no longer making his own decisions or caring about the pay. Or caring about anything. He didn't even seem to be thinking about the job he had not yet finished, which had been the main factor in his staying before. He just kept going apathetically. It was like he had suddenly become a myrmidon to the Shredder, instead of just a tiger for hire. Fight the turtles, yell at the mutant minions, come back to the new headquarters and eat something, repeat.

But just on occasion, on nights without missions, he would remember his home. He would remember Japan, and all of his old clients. He would remember his old sense of honor, and his cause for vengeance. What had happened to them? Honor was a word he had stopped using in daylight hours months ago. Now he just went with whatever the Shredder did without question. He felt he could remember a time when the Shredder's actions disgusted him, but he felt nothing now. Eventually, as he remembered more and more about himself as he had been, the question would form in his mind. What was he doing here? Why was he still here? This had gone out of control long ago. He should just go home. The Shredder had paid him enough as it was, and in his current state, he was unlikely to go after Tigerclaw for leaving without doing his job. This was the best opportunity to leave this insanity behind him. Maybe return to the quiet countryside where he had used to hunt. No matter what he did, he would have to do something quickly before this apathy completely erased him as a person.

* * *

_Aaannd...rant begins now._

_Nothing about Tigerclaw's canon characterization makes any sense to me, in light of the newest episodes. Since when did Tigerclaw care about Shredder, or Foot ideology? Seriously, it should have been Bradford that picked up Shredder when he was beaten by Splinter, that would have made sense for his character. But for Tigerclaw to do it, after all of the times he spoke against Shredder, and definitely didn't seem to agree with him, it makes no sense. Even more extreme than just neutrally carrying his boss out of there, he seemed to actually care about Shredder, like, his ears were all droopy and everything. Plus, why on earth would some hired assassin who again and again has only distrusted and doubted Shredder be leading the Foot?! Grrrrr...TMNT 2012, you're frustrating me! I love you and the characters you make, but man, are you getting bad with your writing and character building. So, sorry about my rant. And, thanks, I guess, if you bothered to read it. I just needed to write out my thoughts. _

_Until next chapter, whenever it may come, and whatever it may be like. _


End file.
